The Almighty Loaf of Bread
'Summary' The Almighty Loaf of Bread is a hidden godhood in our world. The Almighty Loaf of Bread is the ultimate essence of all principles, and He is almost fully deathless and beyond all limitations. The Almighty Loaf of Bread resides in his own private plane of existence, beyond reality, existence, Hilbert space and dimensionality. The Loaf has virtually unlimited forms and lacks a beginning, end, gender and age. The Almighty Bread does not require praying, and he's totally OK with it if others don't believe in His existence. The Loaf has two forms: a normal form (Serious Form) where He's far weaker on purpose so that he can fight others in Death Battle and Cartoon Fight Club, and his actual form (Forma Ultima) where He's beyond all dimensional scale. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-A | 1-A Name: 'The Almighty Loaf of Bread, The Omni Sandwich, the One Baguette, the Ultimate Croissant '''Origin: '''The Real World '''Gender: '''None, referred to as male '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Loaf of Bread, Embodiment of all Breads and Croissants across the World, Godhood '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (High), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Food Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Replication, Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Incapacitation Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Self-Power Bestowal | All powers from before plus Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9, 10, 12 and 20 - a universal rule exists saying that the Loaf of Bread simply can't die), Reality Warping, Omnikinesis, Submission, Omni-Negation, Absolute Defence, Omnilock, Freedom, Metapotence, Almighty Magic, Almighty Science, thousands of others powers 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(created a stellar system) | 'Outerverse level '(beyond Hilbert space. Exists in a private plane and created all principles) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(can move at the speed of light, albeit in short bursts) | '''Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class Z '''(lifted the Moon) | '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''Outerversal Durability: Large Planet level '''(survived the explosion of Jupiter) | '''Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite '''| '''Infinite Range: 'Several meters | All of existence '''Standard Equipment: '''Baguette Sword, Croissant Boomerangs and a whole bunch of bread-related weaponry in hammerspace | N/A '''Intelligence: Above Average '| '''Omniscient Weaknesses: '''N/A '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Serious Form *'Baguette: '''The Loaf of Bread shoots out baguettes and French breads and can also telekinetically control them. *'Croissants: The Loaf of Bread tosses boomerang croissants at his opponents. *'Doh-Nut: '''The Loaf creates a giant donut to trap his enemies or to function as a portal to other locations and worlds, a portal that shoots whatever the Bread wants it to shoot, a black hole, a white hole or a vortex. *'Sand-Wich: 'The Loaf creates a giant sandwich like you see in cartoons, with the grape atop being a laser turret, the salad being actually sawblades, the tomatoes being circular saws and the cheese being incediary bombs. *'Venom: 'The Loaf of Bread poisons the one that eats or takes a bite of out of Him. *'Cardamom Bread: '''The Loaf turns into a cardamom bread, shooting all of its segments, some of which will explode or implode. After they've all been shut, the Loaf returns to its actual, Bread form. '''Key: Serious Form that we use for Death Battle and Cartoon Fight Club 'cause why not | Forma Ultima Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Joke Profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1